Special
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Jangan pernah memiliki orang yang spesial atau akan sakit jika kehilangannya. Tapi, kau dekat, kau tidak hilang, kau ada di dekatku meski hatimu tak tersentuh. Terima kasih, Rukia. Happy Birthday, Renji Abarai! This fic special for 'you! Mind to RnR?


**-Special-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship/Romance  
Pairing(s) : RenRuki  
WARNING : typo(s), (a bit) OOC, all of this story is Renji's POV  
Summary : Jangan pernah memiliki orang yang spesial atau akan sakit jika kehilangannya. Tapi, kau dekat, kau tidak hilang, kau ada di dekatku meski hatimu tak tersentuh. Terima kasih, Rukia.**

* * *

_I am really a tramp down to my bones. I hate myself. I bark at the moon, but I don't have the courage to jump and grab it. _**(Renji Abarai)**

* * *

Inuzuri, distrik ke 78 Rukongai Selatan.

Distrik ke 78 adalah peringkat ketiga terparah dari Rukongai Selatan. Aku hidup sebagai gelandangan di sini. Mencari makan sedapatnya, mencuri, dan melakukan hal-hal yang sangat memerlukan taruhan nyawa untuk bertahan hidup.

Layaknya hari ini, aku mati-matian berusaha untuk mendapatkan beberapa guci air untuk di minum dengan cara mencuri. Setidaknya untuk menyambung hidup sedikit lebih lama dan mengurangi rasa lapar di perutku. Kakek itu tidak lengah ternyata, ia mengejar kami terus. Huh! Ayolah, menyerah saja! Dan...

Duak!

Seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut pendek menyanggah kaki kakek itu hingga terjatuh. Lalu, dengan kurang ajarnya ia menginjak kepala si kakek, lalu kabur.

"Lewat sini!" serunya.

"Hee?" aku dan ketiga temanku malah tertegun.

"Cepat! Kalian tak ingin air yang kalian curi itu diambil kembali, kan?" katanya.

"Ayo!" ajakku.

Kami pun berlari mengikuti anak perempuan itu. Melewati gang gang kecil, menyelap nyelip dan akhirnya kami tiba di tempat yang aman. Karena rasa terima kasih, akhirnya gadis kecil itu ku ajak pulang ke rumah kami.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Rukia. Kau?"

"Renji. Abarai Renji."

"Oh."

"Kau tak punya nama keluarga?" tanyaku di sela-sela membagi hasil curian kami.

"Hahaha..." ia malah tertawa, "Aku saja tak tahu apa aku punya keluarga."

"Kalau begitu, Rukia-chan tinggal bersama kami saja!" usul temanku.

"Eh? Bolehkah?" mata Rukia tampak berbinar.

Aku mengangguk, dan Rukia pun tersenyum. Kami-sama, ia sungguh manis sekali, bagaikan tuan putri yang ada di dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur. Mata violetnya yang paling ku suka bahkan sejak tadi kami kabur bersama.

* * *

Lama tinggal bersama Rukia, ternyata membuatku cukup untuk mengenalnya. Ia adalah gadis kecil yang kasar, kalau bicara persis seperti laki-laki, apa adanya, ceplas ceplos, polos, namun selalu ada bagian dari dirinya yang membuat ia tampak anggun dan cantik bagaikan putri.

Rukia suka sekali memanjat ke tempat tinggi. Hatinya juga sangat baik. Seperti saat itu, saat aku berhasil mencuri permen confetti dan memberinya sebagian kecil dari permen itu. Tadinya ia akan memakannya, tapi ketika ia melihat ada anak yang lebih kecil darinya diganggu dan permennya jatuh berantakan, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hei! Kau! Beraninya sama anak kecil!"

"Apa kau?" bentak pengganggu anak kecil tadi.

"Kau berani juga pada perempuan?"

"Cih!"

Pengganggu tadi keluar dari rumah kami, ya, ia sama seperti kami. Memang, seharusnya roh seperti kami tidak bisa, atau bahkan tidak akan merasa lapar. Tapi, ada beberapa dari kami yang berbeda karena mempunyai sesuatu yang spesial bernama 'reiatsu', termasuk Rukia, ia pun juga memilikinya.

"Ini untukmu," Rukia memberikan seluruh bagian permen confettinya pada anak kecil itu.

"Arigato, nee-chan!" anak kecil tadi tersenyum.

Selanjutnya Rukia tersenyum manis, ya, ia manis sekali. Lalu, ia keluar dari rumah juga, ku pikir ia akan mengejar pengganggu tadi, tapi nyatanya ia menghilang. Eh? Menghilang? Cepat sekali, ya? Bahkan aku yang keluar tak lama setelahnya, sampai kehilangan jejaknya.

"Rukia! Ooi! Rukia! Kau dimana?"

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Rukia! Kalau kau tidak makan, nanti..."

"Ooi! Renji! Ada apa kau mencariku?"

Suara itu milik Rukia, aku sangat hapal sekali pada suara itu. Aku pun menoleh, dan seperti biasanya, ia ada di atas pohon. Huh! Kenapa aku tak terpikir kalau ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri di atas pohon, ya?

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"He? Tidak."

"Haaa, bilang saja, kau khawatir padaku, kan?" ucapnya sambil memegang dagu dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Peduli amat aku padamu?"

"Haaa? Masa?" Rukia lagi-lagi menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Iya! Heh! Turun kau! Bikin kesal saja! Sedang apa sih?"

"Naik saja," tantangnya.

"Heh?"

"Oh iya, kau kan tidak bisa," lagi-lagi ia mengejekku. Bikin kesal saja.

"Siapa yang tidak bisa naik? Ayo, turun kau! Kemari!"

"Bweee... Hahaha..." Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Selanjutnya, seperti biasa, kami berdua ribut karena Rukia tak kunjung turun dari pohon dan malah makin gencar mengejekku. Agak kesal, sih, tapi ini cukup menyenangkan.

Sejujurnya, kami semua sangat benci kota ini dan penduduknya. Tapi, entah sejak kapan, kami bersama, selalu bersama... Kami anak-anak kecil yang tinggal di gubuk seadanya, adalah keluarga... Dengan orang-orang tidak berguna, dalam kehidupan tidak bergguna, dan di kota tidak berguna.

Semua orang dewasanya pencuri atau pembunuh. Semua bocahnya anjing liar. Kami dikelilingi orang seperti itu. Lalu, seiring waktu berlalu, hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, bahkan tahun demi tahun, kami sadar, hanya ada satu cara untuk lepas dari kehidupan tak berguna ini.

Sore itu, saat matahari akan kembaki ke singgasananya, kami, err.. aku dan Rukia berdiri di ujung bukit sambil memandangi matahari terbenam. Saat itu, aku ingat sekali kalau langit cerah, berwarna keemasan.

"Renji," panggil Rukia.

"Hm?"

"Ayo jadi shinigami."

"Shinigami?"

"Setelah jadi shinigami, kita bisa tinggal di Seireitei, kudengar di sana tempat tinggal yang bagus."

"...ya..."

Kami semua datang sendirian ke sini, dan berkumpul karena mencari keluarga. Kota ini tempat yang agak berat untuk hidup bagi para bocah seperti itu. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak Rukia jadi temanKu. Teman-temanku yang lain, sudah tidak ada.

"...ayo jadi shinigami."

* * *

Entah sudah berapa puluh tahun aku tak lagi tinggal bersama dengan Rukia sejak keluar dari sekolah shinigami. Bahkan kadang jika bertemu pun, kami hanya saling bertegur sapa tanpa mengobrol panjang. Semua, karena kesalahan terbesarku.

Saat itu, kami yang memang punya bakat, langsung masuk Sekolah Shinigami Pusat. Berbaur dengan para bangsawan dan pandangan orang terhadap kami meningkat secara pasti. Ya, bangsawan. Awal kesalahanku yang paling besar. Hari itu...

Rukia berdiri di hadapan seorang bangsawan saat aku akan memberi tahukannya kabar gembira bahwa aku diterima di tingkat dua. Bangsawan... Kenseikan... Dia, Kuchiki, seorang Kuchiki. Reiatsunya mengerikan, aku bahkan tak sanggup menatap matanya.

Kesalahan terbesarku adalah, saat Rukia bercerita bahwa ia akan diadopsi dan dijadikan anak angkat keluarga Kuchiki, aku malah dengan senang hati mendukungnya. Menyemangatinya. Pikiranku saat itu, akhirnya Rukia punya keluarga. Jangan mengganggu, tidak boleh mengganggu. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku dengan bilang begitu. Nyatanya, saat itu malah membuat Rukia sedih, bahkan butiran air mata menetes saat ia berlari pergi. Hatiku pun tak kalah teriris.

Hingga akhirnya aku menjadi seorang fukutaichou dan semakin dekat dengan bangsawan yang merenggut Rukia dari diriku pun, rasanya Rukia tak terjamah olehku. Dia, Byakuya Kuchiki. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin aku lampaui, dan kalau bisa, aku ingin merebut Rukia kembali seperti dulu.

Tapi sayangnya, aku sama sekali tak berdaya. Bahkan bankaiku pun nyaris dihancurkan olehnya, karena waktu itu aku nekat akan mengalahkannya demi menyelamatkan Rukia. Ya, saat itu adalah saat pertama aku mengenal shinigami daiko bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Seseorang yang mampu membuatku cemburu padanya.

Cemburu? Oh, ayolah! Tidak sebegitu cemburu, kok. Hanya saja, aku iri padanya, Rukia selalu meluangkan banyak waktu untuk menyemangatinya, bertengkar dengannya, bahkan kulihat, Rukia terlalu perhatian padanya. Sementara aku? Aku tentu saja hanya teman untuk Rukia, itu saja sudah cukup, kok.

Namun, hari ini tingkah Rukia agak membuatku patah semangat. Tadi pagi, ia mengabaikanku, seolah aku hanyalah angin lalu yang tak perlu dianggap. Ia berjalan sambil bertengkar dengan Ichigo, menyusuri koridor menuju ke divisi tiga belas.

"Dasar kau jeruk!"

"Midget!"

"Strawberry!"

"Pendek!"

"Kau..." tiba-tiba ejekan Rukia terhenti saat melihatku.

"Kenapa? Kalah?" pancing Ichigo.

"Ayo pergi dari sini," Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo.

Nyuuut. Rasanya shinigami se-Soul Society sedang mengeroyoki hatiku, memukulinya hingga terasa sakit sekali. Panas, seperti dibakar oleh Ryuujin Jakka milik soutaichou. Baiklah, mungkin aku agak berlebihan, tapi itu yang aku rasakan sekarang.

"Rukia," bisikku lirih.

Aku berjalan lagi menyusuri koridor menuju ke divisi enam, karena tadi taichou memanggilku. Ah ya, paling untuk mengambil data atau dokumen penting dari divisi lain. Sesampainya di depan kantor Kuchiki-taichou, aku mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk, Renji."

"Terima kasih, taichou. Maaf saya agak lambat. Ada apa?"

"Renji, tolong kau ambilkan dokumen penting di divisi tiga belas. Tadi Ukitake berpesan agar kau yang mengambilnya."

"Baik, taichou!"

Aku pun keluar dari ruangan kerja taichou, dan ber-shunpo menuju ke divisi tiga belas. Ya, arah tadi Rukia dan Ichigo pergi. Pasti mereka belum sampai kalau jalannya santai begitu.

Aku salah besar. Ichigo kini tengah berdiri di depan kolam ikan milik Ukitake-taichou, namun syukurlah aku tak melihat Rukia. Aku pun masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Ukitake-taichou, dan mendapati Rukia tengah ada di sana.

"Oh kau," katanya saat melihatku.

Kau? KAU? Bahkan ia tak menyebut namaku! Rukia, kau kenapa aneh begini, sih? Matamu saja seperti enggan melihatku.

"Ini, tadi taichou memintaku memberikannya."

"Terima kasih."

"Hn."

"Mm..., Rukia."

"Ya?" Rukia tak melepaskan padangannya dari pena dan kertas yang kini dipakainya.

"Kenapa Ichigo disini?"

"Tadi ia mengajakku makan bareng, jadinya aku senang-senang saja ia kemari."

Nyuuut. Lagi-lagi hatiku sakit. Seharusnya dari awal aku tak bertanya. Aneh sekali jadinya. Memang Ichigo mengajak Rukia apa? Kencan? Tidak, kan? Hanya makan bersama, kok. Tapi kenapa hatiku sakit?

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak Rukia mengabaikanku. Rasanya ia semakin jauh dari jangkauanku. Kesal sekali dalam hatiku. Tapi, semakin lama, aku jadi semakin ingin berbaikan dengannya. Ingin tahu apa penyebab ia jadi seperti itu.

"Renji," suara Kuchiki-taichou mengejutkanku.

"Ah eh, i-iya, taichou!"

"Bisa tidak kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu? Kau lihat itu, tintanya sampai meresap di kertas."

"Eh? M-Maaf, taichou! Akan saya perbaiki."

"Cepat."

"Baik!"

Argh, Rukia! Karena kau, sekarang pekerjaanku jadi berantakan. Kenapa kau tak bisa hilang dari pikiranku?

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama divisiku. Tentu saja khusus, karena aku kan fukutaichou, dan pastinya mendapat perlakuan istimewa. Tapi tunggu, kenapa gelap? Setahuku tak pernah sekalipun Rikichi lupa menyalakan lentera setiap malam mulai datang. Agak curiga, ku buka pelan-pelan kamarku, berjaga sambil memegang zanpakutoku, dan...

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, RENJI!"

Ini? 31 Agustus. Karena memikirkan Rukia, aku jadi agak linglung dan bahkan lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku melangkah masuk, dan semua teman-teman dekatku ada di sana. Ichigo, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Hinamori, Hisagi, dan bahkan, Rukia! Sekarang yang terpenting adalah Rukia ada disana!

"T-Terima kasih semuanya."

"Hey, disini sempit! Bagaimana kalau kita pesta minum sake di divisi sebelas?" usul Matsumoto.

"Yooo!" tentu saja yang lain semangat.

Setelahnya, kami menghabiskan malam itu di divisi sebelas, Ichigo dan Kira yang pertama kali mabuk. Tentu saja, Ichigo kan sebenarnya masih belum cukup umur untuk minum sake, jadi ia gampang mabuk. Mereka berdua menyanyi-nyanyi sambil mengganggu Hisagi. Sementara Rukia, karena kau melarangnya habis-habisan, ia sama sekali tak menyentuh sake.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang ikut masuk, mungkin karena mendengar keributan yang kami buat.

"Hei, ada perayaan apa ini? Aku ikutan dong!" ternyata itu Kyouraku-taichou.

"Jangan, jangan, nanti kita dimarahi Nanao," kata Matsumoto yang sudah mulai mabuk.

"Heei, tak apa kan kalau menambah satu?" Ikkaku ikut mabuk.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka semua. Kyouraku-taichou akhirnya diizinkan untuk ikut berpesta sake malam itu. Yah, sepertinya karena mabuk, mereka malah jadi lupa kalau sedang merayakan ulang tahunku. Aku menoleh, tak sengaja mataku beradu dengan violet Rukia.

"Renji," panggilnya. Oh Kami-sama, akhirnya ia memanggil namaku lagi!

"Ya?"

"Keluar, yuk! Aku ingin mencari udara segar. Disini aku agak pusing. Bau sakenya keras sekali."

"Baiklah."

Rukia tersenyum, lalu kami berdua pun keluar dari ruangan divisi sebelas itu. Ternyata Rukia mengajakku duduk di atas sambil melihat bintang malam itu. Hari ini bulan purnama, bulat sempurna, nampak indah sekali. Rukia duduk di atas atap tak jauh dari ruangan divisi sebelas tadi. Aku pun ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Renji, maaf ya, kemarin aku mendiamkanmu karena disuruh mengerjaimu."

"Disuruh?"

"Iya, sama Ichigo."

"Kurang ajar si jeruk baka itu!"

"Hei, sudah sudah..."

"Huh!"

"Kau kesal ya karena ku diamkan?" tanya Rukia langsung.

"Aku? Ah, tidak. Biasa saja tuh!"

"Hee? Masa?" Rukia memandangku dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Heh, kau ini bikin kesal terus, ya?" mungkin siku-siku simpang empat sudah muncul di dahiku.

"Dasar fukutaichou pemarah."

"Huh!"

"Hei, Renji."

"Apa?"

"Kau punya orang yang spesial?"

"Spesial?"

"Iya."

"Jangan pernah memiliki orang yang spesial atau akan sakit jika kehilangannya. Aku selalu berpikir seperti itu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku pernah kehilanganmu."

"Hei, aku masih ada didekatmu!"

"Kau dekat, kau tidak hilang, kau ada di dekatku, tapi hatimu tak tersentuh, Rukia," jawabku agak puitis.

"Hatiku?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan!"

"Hei, Renji! Kau selalu begitu! Menyebalkan tahu bicara setengah-setengah begitu!"

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Iya."

"Betulan?"

"Iya!"

"Aishiteru, Rukia."

Sebenarnya aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku melontarkan kalimat itu. Tapi, rasanya aku lega sekali. Aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Rukia.

"Renji?"

"Hhh, aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku tahu, kok, kalau kau dan Ichigo..."

"RENJI!" tiba-tiba Rukia membentakku.

"A-Apa?" aku terkejut bukan main.

"Hei, kau itu menyebalkan, ya? Aku kan belum jawab!"

"Habisnya ku pikir kau dan Ichigo..."

"Huh! Kau berisik! Aku dan dia hanya teman."

"Hee?"

"Dia sempat menyatakan cinta juga sih, tapi ku bilang... aku..."

"Kau mau?"

"Bukan! Aku bilang kalau aku suka orang lain."

"Orang lain?"

"I-Itu..."

"..." aku menatapnya sabar, menunggu satu nama meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku menyukai Abarai Renji."

"Oh, aku, ya?" aku mencoba untuk menahan tawa sekuat tenaga.

"Renji!" Rukia melipat tangannya.

"Iya, iya. Hihihi... Aishiteru, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Aishiteru yo, Abarai Renji. Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Terima kasih, sayang."

Rukia tersipu, membuat aku ingin sekali memeluknya dengan erat. Ku lingkarkan tangan kekarku di pinggangnya, lalu membiarkan Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangku.

"Ng, Renji."

"Ya?"

"Kalau kakakku tahu, aku belum kepikiran hukuman apa yang cocok untukmu."

Dan kata-kata Rukia membuatku menelan ludah. Pertanyaan bagus, sayang, mungkin kalau Kuchiki-taichou tahu, ia akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang 'terbaik' untukku.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Selamat ulang tahun, Renji Abarai! Hehehe... Fic ini adalah spesial untuk Renji. Tadinya sih mau dijadiin fic untuk VivaFest, tapi pas di tengah cerita, malah kerasa Renji nyeritain 'Rukia banget'.

Then, Cha sebenernya kemarin hiatus bukan karena ada urusan juga, sih. Kalo sibuk, memang, tapi paling menyiksa karena sakit (lagi), -janji loh, jangan ketawa!- Cha mabuk c*ca c*la pas buka puasa. ==''a

Renji : Idih, malu-maluin. Udah gede masih mabuk c*ca c*la.

Cha : Urusai! Cha kan ga tahan minum soda. Mendingan minum Gre*n S*nds deh! TT

Rukia : Sabar ya, dia emang gitu.

Renji : Sayaaaaaang!

Rukia : Nii-sama...!

Byakuya : Ada apa, Rukia?

Renji : *minggat*

Cha : Sudahlah, lupakan mereka. Fic ini, Cha persembahkan untuk semua yang membuat Cha semangat. Readers, reviewers, untuk kalian yang mem-fave karya Cha, bahkan membiarkan Cha masuk ke dalam favorite author list atau malah di masukan dalam author alert. Ahh, itu membuat Cha selalu semangat. Makasih ya! Makasih! Kalian semua spesial buat Cha. (?) *nangis terharu*

Nee, mind to RnR?


End file.
